


Giving In

by Aureatus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureatus/pseuds/Aureatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a question of what he wants, because Greed wants it all, wants everything Edward can give him and then some. He takes and takes and takes - but never more than Edward is willing to give.</p>
<p>(God, giving in is easy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of a larger AU featuring Chimera!Edward, but in the end wound up as nothing but porn. So I guess just imagine that Bradley didn't manage to capture Greed, and at some point he and Edward become fuckbuddies. [shrug]
> 
> Also written entirely in Notepad, so if there are any formatting issues that's why.

Having sex with Greed is as easy as giving in.

Giving in to the prolonged looks, to the way he licks his lips. Giving in to the brush of a claw-tipped hand at the small of his back and a wink out of the corner of his eye.

It's never a question of what he wants, because Greed wants it all, wants everything Edward can give him and then some. He takes and takes and takes until Edward says no, until he says enough.

Edward considers this as he straddles the homunculus' thighs, muscular and powerful as the rest of him. He runs mismatched hands down Greed's chest just to see the pointed grin that earns him, rocks his hips down just for the snap of teeth.

Greed is dangerous - easily the most dangerous creature Edward has ever met, and given his history, that is truly saying something.

He takes, and takes, and takes - but never more than Edward is willing to give.

So Edward doesn't think twice when he pulls his shirt off over his head, baring all manner of scars, spreading out from his automail like a virus. Greed's hands roam down his back, until Greed grabs him by the ass and hauls him forward, chest to chest against each other.

Edward wraps his automail arm around Greed's neck, plays with the wisps of hair lazily. A little thrill runs through his body at the feeling of Greed's muscles being pressed so tight to him - even with the carbon armor and ridiculous fur-lined vest that Greed favors, it's easy to feel the sheer power underneath.

He can't help the whine that eeks out of him as Greed leans forward and nips at his pulse point with sharp teeth, or the way his hips stutter forward at the way Greed sucks at the mark he left there.

God, giving in is easy.

Being patient, however, is not. Edward leans back enough to hastily unbuckle his belt, shoving his boxers down along with the leather pants. Kicking them off without getting off of Greed is a bit of an exercise, but Edward manages it, because that's what Edward does.

He manages.

Pressed against his chest as he is, Edward can feel the hearty rumble of a laugh that sneaks past the homunculus' lips. He smiles, wide and dangerous. "Eager, are we?"

Edward doesn’t reply; he's far too busy slipping two fingers from his flesh hand past his lips, closing his eyes as he sucks. Greed practically purrs at the sight, grinding his hips up against Edward's and making his erection painfully evident.

Shit. Good enough. Ed slips his fingers back, rubbing over his entrance a few times before pushing one fingertip in.

The moan that drops from his lips is completely involuntary. It's not like he's too tight; they do this far too often for him to be unused to the feeling. But god, it never gets less intense... the stretch and the burn, feeling of his muscles giving way, it always pushes him a bit farther out of his own head.

Ed's got his automail around Greed's shoulders, leaning on him and steadying himself as he spreads his legs just a few inches farther. He pushes in, in until his knuckles brush against his skin.

Greed's hands are moving again, one running down his spine rhythmically, the other snaking around to - _oh_ \- to pinch his nipple, rolling it between talented fingers. Ed bites his lip and focuses on his fingers, thrusting in and out, curling and pushing until he finds it.

The tips of his fingers brushes the bundle of nerves, and his whole body jerks forward as his mouth drops open on a gasp. Greed chuckles again, nose pressed into Edward's neck, no doubt watching the show over his shoulder.

Ed can't stop his hips from swiveling, pressing back against his own hand as he thrusts in again and again. The breathy moans dropping from his lips should be embarrassing, but with Greed, he feels completely shameless. The fact that Greed was still completely clothed while Edward writhes naked on his lap only makes Ed's cock throb.

Edward sinks his teeth into his lip, trying to muffle his voice with little success. "Mnn - ah, _Greed_ -"

With a deep, throaty growl and a sudden surge of force, Greed rolls them over effortlessly. He's kneeling between Edward's legs now, hands on either side of his head, and Edward can't break his gaze.

Nose to nose, Greed growls, "My turn now."

He ditches the vest (thank god) and retracts the carbon armor across his torso. Edward's mouth actually waters and he gulps audibly, drawing a self-satisfied smirk from the homunculus. Ed glares in return, just thankful he didn't make any snarky comments about it.

There's lube on the nightstand just within arm's reach, and in a matter of moments Greed is sliding two thick fingers up inside him. Automail flies up to muffle the noises that want to creep out of Edward's mouth as Greed curls and pushes and thrusts mercilessly.

God, it's so different when it's someone else's fingers. Edward's hips jerk down against Greed's hand to meet his thrusts. He can't tear his eyes away from Greed's body - without the armor and stupid vest, he's surprisingly bulky. It's obvious to anyone that he's muscular but like this - towering over Ed, pinning him to the mattress - it is suddenly clear just how powerful he really is.

Greed slicks a third finger in without any warning, and Edward's toes curl. He's panting embarrassingly now - really, compared to his normal work out routine, this is nothing. But then Greed rubs the pads of his fingers over that spot and sparks light up behind Edward's eyes and he can't muffle the yell that builds in his throat.

Greed's laugh is addicting, Edward thinks deliriously as the homunculus leans in to him. "Shh," Greed is saying. "Don't want the whole club hearing, do we?"

_Oh_ , and isn't that a thought? The whole club knowing exactly what they were doing in here, knowing that Greed had him on his back like a bitch in heat; knowing exactly who Edward belonged to.

Greed must see something in his eyes, because that toothy smirk is back. "Or do we, hmm? What do you say, my little exhibitionist?"

Greed twists his fingers and stretches them apart and the burn is so _good_ and Edward gasps out, "Please."

"Please, what?"

Edward turns his head away, dredges of his pride banging against the inside of his skull. "Please, Greed. Fuck me."

Edward tries not to whine as Greed pulls away all at once, taking his warmth and exquisite fingers with him. He unzips his unfairly tight pants and shoves them down to his thighs, one hand slicking up his cock with sure strokes while he settles back between Edward's legs.

Ed drops his legs open willingly, reaching down with both hands to spread his cheeks. The hungry look on Greed's face stirs something animalistic inside of him, and he groans headily as he feels Greed line his cock up against his entrance.

This is it - the slow burn that drives Edward mad and makes his spine arch with a pleasure unlike any other. He doesn't realize the low, steady keen is coming from him until Greed seals their lips together, silencing him.

Greed kisses like he does everything else; with a lot of attitude and lot of teeth. When he's finally seated to the hilt inside of Edward, Ed can't help the needy little moan he presses into Greed's lips.

"I got ya," Greed pants, pressing his hips firmly against Ed's ass. The feeling is beyond incredible, it makes Edward want to scream, to beg - "I got ya, kid, I'll take care of you."

When Greed pulls out its at an agonizingly slow pace, and Edward can feel every inch slide against his insides, and he wants to punch Greed right now nearly as much as he wants the bastard to just - _move_ -

Oh, but when he does, it's all worth it. Greed slams his hips forward like he's trying to break Ed, knows he can take it, and doesn't give him a moment to recover. His pace is fast and brutal, chasing down that high, greedy for it until the very end, and all Edward can really do is hold on.

And he does hold on - arms wrapped around Greed's broad shoulders, fingernails leaving scratches and automail leaving bruises. Greed reaches back and digs his hands into Edward's thighs, hiking him up to get a better angle, and Edward does scream that time, no way to muffle it.

Greed lifts and pushes until he's bent nearly in half, driving deeper into Edward than he would have thought possible, and Edward's voice is a constant litany of swears and praise. Every thrust drags the head of Greed's cock against Edward's prostate and the pressure of it is driving him wild. Like this, he can't even move back to meet Greed, can't give as good as he gets; all he can do is take it, and damn if that thought doesn't make his head spin.

"Greed - Greed, please," he whines pitifully, and the homunculus takes pity on him, wrapping one hand around his neglected cock. Edward's head thumps back against the mattress as Greed palms him expertly in time with his thrusts, teasing the head and squeezing the base until Edward it certain he's going to black out from sheer need.

"C'mon, kid," Greed is panting, mouth somehow still twisted in that toothy grin. "What're you holding back for? _Come_ , you damn brat."

With a strained moan, Edward does just that, come splattering his chest and even his face. The pleasure whites out his vision and for a moment his whole world is Greed: Greed pressed against him, Greed holding him up, Greed so deep inside of him part of Edward thinks he might never leave.

It doesn't take long for Greed to come tumbling after him, shooting inside of Edward while buried balls-deep. Edward can feel his cock pulse, feel his balls draw up against his ass - and it probably says something about him that that thought pushes one more messy spasm out of his exhausted body.

Greed pulls back enough to lay Edward down on the mattress, but he doesn't pull out. Not yet. He leans in close to Edward, nuzzles his neck in a deceptively tender manner. Edward sighs and runs his hands across Greed's shoulders lightly, smearing blood even as the skin begins to heal itself.

"You belong to me, kid. Got it?" The deep, possessive growl sends a thrill down Edward's spine.

"Yeah, Greed," Edward agrees, burying his face in the crook of Greed's neck. "M' all yours."

Greed slides out and rolls them onto their sides, wrapping strong arms around Edward and pulling him in close. He's a goddamn mess, he knows - he's pretty sure there's still come drying on his face - but for right now...

For right now, it's okay to lay still. To be here, with Greed, and just for a few moments pretend that this is how it will always be.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i'm publishing my writing since i was 10 and it's pure smut... i'm sorry mother...


End file.
